


Maybe We Started This Fire

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [74]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s had loud men before. Rowdy, rabble rousers, jokers. </p><p>But they always knew when to shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We Started This Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Word's Word of the Day:** Vociferous
> 
>  **Timeframe:** Season 1  
>  **Title:** Bastile _Things We Lost in The Fire_

Steve’s had loud men before. Rowdy, rabble rousers, jokers. But they always knew when to shut up. How their mouths were optional setting on a stealth weapon. Danny Williams is nothing like a SEAL, nothing like a Sailor, and, for the life of him, Steve isn’t sure he knows how to shut up.

 Everything gets its own opinion, and when he feels no one is listening –which Steve understands why happens more than he doesn’t—Danny just gets louder instead of going away. Steve’s sure it got to be a sickness. That he finds it entertaining more often than annoying. 

**Author's Note:**

> > **Vociferous**   _(adjective)  
>  vo·cif·er·ous [voh-sif-er-uhs]_  
>   
>  **adjective**  
>  1\. crying out noisily; clamorous.  
> 2\. characterized by or uttered with vociferation:  _a vociferous manner of expression._  
>   
>  **Can be confused:**  veracious, voracious.  
>   
>  **Synonyms**    
> 1\. loud, noisy, vocal, uproarious, boisterous.  
>   
>  **Origin:**  1605–15; vocifer(ant) + -ous


End file.
